It is conventional practice to display items of merchandise such as jewelry and other small items by mounting the items on display cards or other merchandise holders, and then displaying these items on point of purchase display stands located in stores, which stands may either be floor mounted or counter mounted. These stands may be stationary, or rotatable, and are usually of parallelepiped or other tubular construction, to provide a plurality of surfaces on which the merchandise may be displayed for sale.
Up to the present time, it has been necessary to provide display stands of different heights and different outer surface profiles to accommodate different types of cards, hooks, etc. on which the items are mounted. This requires the manufacturer to carry an inventory of display stands of different heights, and different outer surface profiles in order to accommodate the needs of the merchandiser.